El amor siempre llega de sorpresa
by davidbernardo.acevedoserrano
Summary: un dia el zar de rusia decide visitar el palacio de jade sorprendiendo a po y a los 5 furiosos pero especialmente a tigresa ¿estara la maestra preparada para enfrentar lo que viene? Una historia que puede desarrollarse y terminar de cualquier manera
1. Chapter 1

UN PERSONAJE INESPERADO

Se hallaban po y los 5 furiosos entrenando en el palacio de jade cuando entra el maestro shifu "preparen todo que tenemos una reunion muy importante aqui en el valle" po y los 5 responden ¿De quien se trata? ¿De donde viene? el maestro responde "viene del norte mejor dicho de nuestra vecina RUSIA"

tigresa : ¿Rusia? pero si entre Rusia y China no hay problema alguno.

shifu: no se trata de eso si no que hay alguien que desea conocer al guerrero dragon y a los 5 furiosos.

po y los otros furiosos: maestro podria decirnos de quien se trata

shifu: se trata del mismisimo Zar de Rusia (Alexander Romanov = Alejandro I)

tigresa:(confundida) ¿el Zar aqui? ¿por que desea conocernos?

shifu: sus razones son desconocidas el punto es que debemos prepararnos para su llegada

(Varias horas despues el palacio de jade ya esta organizado para esta extraña visita y los 5 se encuentran dentro hasta que alguien toca a la puerta)

tigresa: yo abrire (la felina abra la puerta y queda sorprendida pues ve un grupo de tigres vestidos con abrigos y sombreros rusos y a su vez con espadas y mosquetes con sus bayonetas de entre ellos uno vestido de militar con algunas medallas se acerca a ella)

Alejandro:(con acento ruso) es este el palacio de jade el hogar de el guerrero dragon y los llamados 5 furiosos.

tigresa: si este es el palacio de jade ¿pero quien es usted?

Alejandro: pero si soy yo el zar quien viene a verlos.

(tigresa abre la puerta y lo deja pasar los otros furiosos y po analizan al visitante que es un tigre siberiano blanco de la misma edad que su amiga tigresa claro que se ve un poco mas fuerte y sus ojos azules lo hacen ver un poco mas amigable que ella la maestra que jamas habia visto otro tigre se queda con la mirada fija en el y con una expresion que no se sabe si era de descontento o de deseo)

shifu: bienvenido al palacio de jade su majestad esperemos que este agusto durante su estancia.

Alejandro:(observando a tigresa) gracias shifu ojala que asi sea.

shifu: tigresa lleva a nuestro invitado a su habitacion.

(tigresa asiente y comienza a guiar al zar a la habitacion)

Alejandro:¿Que hace una hermosa tigresa en un lugar como este?

tigresa:(algo incomoda y sorprendida) ¿por que me hablas asi y haces esas preguntas?

Alejandro:(sorprendido) tranquila no es para tanto era solo una simple pregunta ademas yo nunca habia visto una hembra como tú.

tigresa:pues yo tampoco habia visto a otro tigre y menos a un macho de mi edad.

Alejandro: entonces es un honor ser el primero.

(los dos tigres llegan a la habitacion el zar comienza a desempacar pero antes de que tigresa se marche le dice:¿podriamos charlar mas tarde? la felina no responde solo se marcha y se dirige a la cocina pues se acerca la hora de cenar cuando la cena inicia nadie dice ni una sola palabra los unicos que se miran son tigresa y el zar luego de un tiempo termina la cena y todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones pero los dos tigres no pueden dormir)

Alejandro:(en su mente) ¿esa tigresa es bella me pregunto si podriamos ser algo mas que conocidos o amigos? ¿pero y si no le agrado que voy a hacer? "bueno tendre que averiguarlo yo mismo"

Habitacion de tigresa

tigresa:(en sus pensamientos) ¿que me esta ocurriendo no puedo creer que acabo de ver a otro tigre y ya estoy pensando en tener una relacion con el? ¡por favor si continuo a este paso en cuando menos lo espere el ya me habra llevado a la cama! ¿tendre que averiguar como salir de esta o conocerlo mejor para saber si esto que siento ahora se puede liberar o no?

(pasado un tiempo los dos felinos se quedan dormidos pensando en el dia siguiente)

MUY BIEN QUE LES PARECE EL PRIMER CAPITULO


	2. chapter 2

** CONOCIENDO AL OTRO**

(AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ALEJANDRO Y TIGRESA SE DESPERTARON MUY TEMPRANO AL INICIO DEL DÍA NI SE MIRARON PERO DESPUÉS TODO CAMBIO)

ALEJANDRO: TIGRESA YO ESTUVE PENSANDO EN LA CONVERSACIÓN QUE TUVIMOS EL DIA DE AYER Y ME GUSTARÍA SALIR A CHARLAR UN RATO POR EL PUEBLO PARA CONOCERNOS MEJOR EL UNO AL OTRO CLARO SI ESTAS DISPUESTA)

(TIGRESA SE QUEDA PENSATIVA PERO LUEGO DECIDE ACEPTAR CUANDO YA SALEN DEL PALACIO SE INICIA UNA CONVERSACIÓN INESPERADA)

ALEJANDRO: TIGRESA PERDÓNAME SI FUI ALGO ATREVIDO PERO ERES DIFERENTE A LAS TIGRESAS QUE HAY EN RUSIA PUES ERES VALIENTE , INTELIGENTE , JUSTA PERO SOBRE TODO BELLA;ADEMAS SE QUE PARA TI ES ALGO NUEVO VER OTRO TIGRE PERO SE QUE YO PUEDO OFRECER MUCHO Y TU CASI NADA PERO CONSIDERO QUE POR AHORA PODEMOS SER BUENOS AMIGOS.

TIGRESA:(ALGO NERVIOSA) SI YO NUNCA E VISTO A OTRO TIGRE PERO SE QUE PODRÍA SER DIFÍCIL CONVIVIR CON ALGUIEN COMO YO PUES PO Y LOS DEMÁS ME TRATA CON RESPETO PUES PARA MI ES DIFÍCIL TENER ESTA CLASE DE CONVERSACIONES PUES NO CRECÍ COMO LOS DEMÁS Y POR ELLO SOY MUY SERIA LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO ADEMAS NUNCA NADIE ME SE HABIA COMPORTADO CONMIGO DE ESTA MANERA ADEMAS DE PO EN UNA OCASIÓN.

(LOS DOS FELINOS LLEGAN AL PUEBLO Y SE ENCUENTRAN CON QUE EL RESTAURANTE DEL PADRE DE PO ESTA LLENO CON LOS SOLDADOS DE ALEJANDRO MIENTRAS UNOS BAILABAN CON MÚSICA RUSA OTROS SOLO OBSERVABAN Y POR SUPUESTO COMO TODO RUSO HABÍA OTROS LLENANDO SUS ESTÓMAGOS Y CUERPOS CON FIDEOS Y VODKA. LOS DOS ENTRAN LENTAMENTE PARA NO INTERRUMPIR LA ESCENA PERO TIGRESA TRATA DE NO REÍRSE Y NO LO CONSIGUE SU RISA ES ALEGRE Y TIERNA LO CUAL HACE QUE ALEJANDRO LA OBSERVE CON ADMIRACIÓN Y EL TAMBIÉN SONRÍA LOS DOS TOMAN UNA MESA VACÍA Y ENTONCES APARECE EL SR. PING)

SR. PING: BUENOS DÍAS MAESTRA TIGRESA ES UN PLACER VERLA POR EL PUEBLO ¿PERO QUE HACE USTED CON EL CABALLERO QUE TRAJO A TODOS ESTOS SEÑORES A MI RESTAURANTE?

TIGRESA: PUES SOLO SALIMOS A CENAR YA QUE TENDREMOS QUE CONVIVIR UN TIEMPO Y QUEREMOS CONOCERNOS MEJOR.

(EL SR. PING SE RETIRA PARA TRAER LOS FIDEOS)

ALEJANDRO: ESTAS SEGURA QUE SOLO SERA UN TIEMPO PUES YO SOY UN MACHO Y TU UNA HEMBRA Y LOS DOS SOMOS TIGRES ASÍ QUE TAL VEZ SI NOS CONOCIÉRAMOS MUCHO MEJOR PODRÍA HABER ALGO MAS ENTRE NOSOTROS.

TIGRESA: (ALGO ENOJADA) ESO SI QUE ES AUN MAS ATREVIDO QUE LO DE AYER (SE TRANQUILIZA) PERO AUN ASÍ TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN NO NOS CONOCEMOS MUY BIEN ASÍ QUE TE DARÉ UNA OPORTUNIDAD.

(LOS DOS SE QUEDARON EN SILENCIO PENSANDO EN LAS DUDAS SURGIDAS EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN Y PENSANDO QUE CON LO QUE ACABAN DE DECIR ESAS DUDAS YA ESTABAN RESUELTAS EN PARTE CLARO PERO A SU VEZ SURGEN OTRAS COMO ¿QUE DIRÁN LOS DEMÁS FURIOSOS O EL MAESTRO SHIFU O LOS MISMOS RUSOS? LUEGO DE UN RATO REGRESO EL SR. PING CON LOS FIDEOS Y AMBOS COMIERON HASTA SACIARSE Y TRAS UNA LARGA CHARLA DONDE TIGRESA LE DICE A ALEJANDRO SOBRE SU PASADO LO QUE SUFRIÓ EN EL ORFANATO Y SUS DÍAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE ALEJANDRO A SU VEZ LE CONFIESA SU PASADO AUNQUE EL ES RICO Y PODEROSO SU VIDA DE CACHORRO TAMPOCO FUE FELIZ SU PADRE ERA UN AMANTE DE LA GUERRA Y NUNCA SE PREOCUPO POR EL PERO SU MADRE SI LUEGO DE QUE SU PADRE FALLECIERA LUCHANDO EN NOMBRE DE RUSIA SU MADRE FALLECIÓ TIEMPO DESPUÉS DEBIDO A LA SOLEDAD Y A LA CARGA QUE PRODUCÍAN LOS HIJOS CUANDO TERMINO LA CONVERSACION LOS COMPRENDIERON QUE POSEÍAN UNA MISMA CARGA EN SU ALMA POCO TIEMPO DESPUES DEJARON QUE LOS SOLDADOS CONTINUARAN CON SUS LOCURAS Y QUISIERON VOLVER AL PALACIO DE JADE EN EL CAMINO FUERON ATACADOS POR UN GRUPO DE LOBOS PERO ANTES DE QUE TIGRESA HICIERA UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO EL TIGRE BLANCO SE LANZO CONTRA ELLOS LOS GOLPES IBAN EN TODAS DIRECCIONES PERO EL TIGRE LOS ESQUIVABA CON UNA DESTREZA PERTENECIENTE A LA DE UN MAESTRO A LA VEZ LOS GOLPES DE SUS PATAS Y SU ESPADA ERAN AUN MAS FUERTES Y TIGRESA SOLO OBSERVABA ATÓNITA EN UNOS MINUTOS LOS LOBOS CAYERON VENCIDOS UNOS CORRÍAN DICIENDO AMENAZAS Y MALAS PALABRAS MIENTRAS QUE OTROS SOLO CORRÍAN Y LLORABAN POR LOS GOLPES Y HERIDAS QUE HABÍAN SUFRIDO)

TIGRESA:(SORPRENDIDA)¿DONDE APRENDISTE ESA FORMA DE PELEAR PUES YO CREÍA QUE EL KUNG FU ERA LA MEJOR FORMA DE LUCHAR PERO ESO ES ÚNICO Y SORPRENDENTE?

ALEJANDRO:(HABLANDO CON ORGULLO) CUANDO TIENES EL PODER EN UN ENORME TERRITORIO CON MUCHOS ENEMIGOS ES NECESARIO SER EL MEJOR AL MOMENTO DE COMBATIR.

(AL VOLVER AL PALACIO LOS DOS FELINOS SE DIRIGIERON A CENAR CON LOS DEMÁS PUES HABÍAN AGOTADO EL DÍA ENTERO EN EL PUEBLO Y LUEGO VOLVIERON CADA UNO A SUS RESPECTIVAS HABITACIONES EN EL CAMINO LOS DOS FELINOS CONTINUARON CHARLANDO Y DESCUBRIERON QUE TENÍAN MUCHAS COSAS EN COMÚN APARTE DE LAS YA MENCIONADAS AL LLEGAR A LA HABITACIÓN DEL ZAR TIGRESA DE FORMA REPENTINA LE DIO UN ABRAZO AL GRAN TIGRE BLANCO Y EL A SU VEZ LE REGRESO EL ABRAZO LOS DOS SE DIERON LAS GRACIAS PERO ANTES DE ALEJARSE EL ZAR LE ENTREGO UN PEQUEÑO REGALO A LA MAESTRA ERA UNA CADENA CON UNA CRUZ RUSA DORADA Y LA MAESTRA MUY SORPRENDIDA PERMITO QUE EL TIGRE LA PUSIERA EN SU CUELLO Y CUANDO TERMINO LA MAESTRA LE DIO ALGO SIMILAR EXCEPTO QUE ESTA TENIA UN PEQUEÑO TIGRE EL TIGRE LA TOMO Y LA OCULTO EN SU HABITACIÓN EL TIGRE LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A LA MAESTRA Y ESTA EN VEZ DE TRATAR DE MATARLO COMO A CUALQUIER OTRO ANIMAL LE REGRESO EL BESO Y LUEGO SE MARCHO CUANDO LOS DOS ESTABAN FINALMENTE CADA QUIEN EN SU CAMA SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS NO SIN ANTES PENSAR EN LO OCURRIDO EN TODO EL DÍA Y EN LO QUE PODRÍA OCURRIR EN LOS SIGUIENTES DÍAS.

**LES GUSTO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO**

**P.S ESTARÉ AUSENTE UNOS DÍAS POR MOTIVOS DE MI ESCUELA ASÍ QUE TRATARE DE CONTINUAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE.**

**ADIOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL TERRITORIO DEL TIGRE**

(Tras varios días tigresa y alejandro comenzaron a comportarse de forma diferente tigresa era un poco mas calmada e incluso

conversaba mas con sus compañeros se sentía mas alegre y mas satisfecha con alejandro era diferente era un poco mas callado se enojaba con facilidad cuando alguien decía algo sobre tigresa y hasta observaba a sus hombres a po , grulla , mono y mantis con una mirada asesina cuando tigresa estaba en los alrededores pero cuando estaba con ella se comportaba casi como un gatito y ella a su vez era aun mas feliz excepto cuando había otras hembras cerca sin importar su especie incluyendo a víbora su compañera y amiga todos se encontraban confundidos por sus cambios de humor pero mas confundidos estaban cuando los veían juntos puesto que estaban alegres y difícilmente eran interrumpidos por lo que ocurría a su alrededor una noche los dos tigres estaban lejos del pueblo en un lugar donde se podía ver todo el valle estaban sentados en el suelo alejandro se hallaba rodeando a tigresa con una de sus patas y esta a su vez estaba muy cómoda recostada en el pecho del tigre)

Alejandro: tigresa se que a pasado poco tiempo y hemos descubierto que tenemos muchas cosas en común pero.

tigresa:(mirándolo a los ojos) ¿pero que?

Alejandro: pero mi visita consistia en viajar a china para hablar con shifu y acordar una paz duradera entre Rusia y China aunque cumpli con la mision encontré mas de lo esperado y me gustaría que me compañaras a Rusia claro si quieres y tambien tus amigos pueden venir si te preocupa abandonarlos claro sera por un tiempo.

tigresa: !si me gustaría acompañarte¡ ¿pero estas seguro de que es solo por un tiempo o solo deseas tenerme cerca?

Alejandro:(Evitando la mirada de tigresa) esta bien me has descubierto pues después de lo que hemos pasado desde que nos conocimos creo que he comenzado a tener sentimientos por ti y deseo saber si tu también sientes algo por mi.

(Tras esto tigresa no responde sino que hace que el tigre vuelva a verla a los ojos y antes de que digiera una palabra o emitiera un sonido ya tenia a la hembra besándolo en la boca en el momento en que termino el beso tigresa volvió a recostarse en el pecho del macho Tigresa ronroneó inconscientemente y su cola se movió de un lado para otro mientras que el tigre solo tenia una mirada de tonto enamorado queriendo volver a sentir esa experiencia)

Tigresa:(Con voz suave y provocativa) Eso responde la pregunta.

Alejandro:(Nervioso) Eso fue mejor que cualquier respuesta pero según mis tradiciones un macho y una hembra no pueden besarse en los labios a menos que esten comprometidos o casados pues se que me estoy propasando en este momento pero es la verdad y por cierto ya es hora de irnos.

Tigresa:¿Tan Rápido?

Alejandro: Son muchos días de viaje.

Tigresa:Yo voy a preparar algunas cosas de comer para llevárnoslas.

(Había sido una noche irreal. se habían confesado lo que sentían y se habían besado , estaba muy claro ahora eran mas que simples amigos.

Partieron antes de que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaran el palacio Jade. Al principio, el sueño hizo que el silencio entre ambos pareciera algo normal, pero a mitad de camino, cuando habían dejado atrás la somnolencia, supieron que algo pasaba por la cabeza del era tan extraño que Tigresa estuviera callada, pero Alejandro Parecía triste, y la Felina no podía entender la razón. Eso junto con lo extraña que se sentía a causa de tan intensa noche, hacía que la hembra se sintiera varias paradas para descansar y comer algo a medida que llegaban a su destino tras haber abandonado China y cruzado Siberia bajo el Invierno Ruso el grupo de animales llegaron a la sombra de los Urales)

Alejandro:(Dirigiéndose a todos) Falta muy poco para terminar el viaje solo tendremos que cruzar las montañas y tras esto en un día tendremos a Moscú frente a nosotros)

Po y mono:(Agotados) Por fin este viaje va a terminar ya nos estábamos congelando.

Víbora y grulla:Lo dirán por ustedes nosotros estamos peor y solo vean a mantis. (Todos ven un trozo de hielo y observan a mantis en su interior)

Alejandro: Muy bien descansaremos en aquel lugar (señala un pequeño pueblo cerca a las montañas)

Po y los otros 4 furiosos: Bien descansaremos y seguiremos mañana.

(El enorme grupo de animales llegan al pueblo mientras los soldados instalan un campamento en las afueras del pueblo los 4 furiosos y po logran conseguir lugar en una pequeña posada mientras que el Zar y tigresa "La futura zarina" logran instalarse en una residencia que fue preparada por los habitantes del pueblo el problema para su mala suerte o tal vez buena suerte quien sabe en esa cosa solo había una habitación lo cual forzaba a que esos dos felinos tuviesen que pasar la noche en la misma habitación los dos felinos sabían que algo asi podría terminar en algo mayor pero a su vez se conocían entre ellos Tigresa sabia que Alejandro no seria capaz de hacer bueno ya saben sin que tigresa fuese su esposa y Alejandro sabia que tigresa no era capaz de llegar a tanto ante la primera oportunidad y a su vez sabia que si el trataba de seducirla podria terminar con un zarpazo en el rostro. Los dos tigres se acostaron en la cama los dos se encontraban uno mirando al otro para Tigresa Alejandro es alguien muy especial su amabilidad su forma de decir lo que siente la hacia sentir segura y cómoda sus ojos azul hielo y su pelo blanco la excitaban para Alejandro Tigresa es la hembra perfecta hermosa, independiente y lo mejor era su escasa pero verdadera ternura que mostraba cuando estaban juntos también el la deseaba enormemente sus bellos ojos anaranjados su pelaje suave y anaranjado junto con sus hermosas rayas lo enloquecían tanto que en múltiples ocasiones el sentimiento es tan fuerte que a veces el amor se mezclaba con la lujuria pese a que los dos se deseaban enormemente y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que el macho la hiciera suya y esta a su vez sintiera todo el amor de el hacia ella sabían perfectamente que los demás debian enterarse de su relación y hasta que ellos no la aceptaran no podrían siquiera tocarse luego de unos minutos los dos tigres se entregaron al sueño quedando tigresa dormida en el pecho del macho y abrazándolo de forma muy romántica y este a su vez también quedo abrazándola como si alguien quisiera arrebatársela y a su vez con una enorme sonrisa los dos felinos ronronearon de felicidad antes de caer en un profundo sueño.)

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

(Los felinos se despiertan y al salir del lugar se despiden y Alejandro le entrega unas monedas a los dueños del lugar al salir se topan con que po y los demás ya están en camino hacia las montañas rápidamente corren tras ellos cuando los alcanzan ocurre un pequeño incidente po se tropieza y hace caer a los dos felinos que cae tigresa sobre alejandro y se besan accidentalmente en un principio pese a que están felices no se atreven a dejar que los demás noten sus rostros alegres después de un rato a en la mitad de las montañas tigresa comienza a sentir frió pese a que los tigres soportan bajas temperaturas tigresa aun no se adapta al invierno Ruso rápidamente alejandro la cubre con su abrigo y el continua caminando sin sentir frió alguno una vez que siguen avanzando logran cruzar las montañas y justo frente a ellos en una enorme llanura junto al rió Moskva se halla la gigantesca capital Rusa MOSCÚ una vez entraron a la ciudad los 5 y po se sorprendieron al ver la majestuosidad de la ciudad a diferencia del valle de la paz en donde solo vivan unos cientos de animales Moscú era habitada por miles de animales todos eran tigres blancos o anaranjados claro todos tenían la mirada puesta en po y los demás furiosos mientras que se sorprendían al ver no solo a su Zar de vuelta en Rusia si no que también venia acompañado de una hermosa tigresa anaranjada claro cuando empezaron a adentrarse en la ciudad se sorprendieron al ver los lugares mas reconocidos de la ciudad como la plaza Roja , el Kremlin y sus rojas murallas e incluso pudieron contemplar el edifico que se transformo en el simbolismo de Rusia ante el mundo la conocida y admirada catedral de San Basilio con sus formas unicas tras esto mientras las soldados regresaban con su familia po los 5 furiosos y Alejandro se preparaban para instalarse en el Kremlin cada una con una habitación propia pero tigresa decidió instalarse junto a la habitación del Zar mientras los demás se hallaban como tontos caminando por el edifico contemplando las lujosas habitaciones las paredes de oro y mármol y las grandes iglesias rusas en el interior del complejo tigresa y alejandro se hallaban caminando por la ciudad. Alejandro compro unas bellas flores y se las obsequio a su amada tigresa)

Tigresa:(alegre)son muy bellas pero nunca había visto estas flores.

Alejandro: es porque no son de por aquí son orquídeas que vienen del nuevo mundo.

Tigresa:¿Nuevo mundo?

Alejandro: Lo llaman América pero son muy bellas las tenemos aquí por mi.

Tigresa:¿ Así y como las conseguiste?

Alejandro: bueno a los ingleses les gustan y las comercian con los españoles pero yo las obtuve por mi primo.

Tigresa: ¿Tu primo?

Alejandro: Veras mi familia tiene lazos de sangre con varias familias reales de Europa entre ellos esta mi primo el Rey Jorge de Inglaterra.

Tigresa:¿Europa?¿Inglaterra? Nunca había oído de esos lugares.

Alejandro:(sorprendido)WOW parece que desde que construyeron esa gran muralla China se a olvidado del resto del mundo pero ahora el mundo del que se olvidaron a cambiado mucho cada día hay nuevos descubrimientos nuevas ideas es algo muy impresionante claro tarde o temprano todo eso se volverá el mayor peligro para lo que conocemos pero también si el pueblo es feliz con el orden existente es casi imposible que ese orden sea destruido.

Tigresa: Aunque suene un poco ofensivo o discriminador lo que dices la verdad el cambio no puede ser evitado.

Alejandro: Tienes toda la razón y ademas me gustaría demostrarle a todo el mundo que un macho y una hembra si pueden estar juntos sin importar el color de su pelaje.

Tigresa:¿ Así y como se lo demostraras?

Alejandro: No lo se pero si se que juntos podemos tener la respuesta solo se que es necesario que alguien ponga el ejemplo y que los demás deban aceptarlo así se vean obligados y los que no lo acepten tendrán que marcharse o perecer.

Tigresa: Es verdad dices toda la verdad la respuesta la tenemos todos pero tendríamos que hacer algo muy importante para cambiar eso.

Alejandro: Si pero para hacer eso tenemos que estar de acuerdo no solo nosotros dos sino también po los demás furiosos y principalmente shifu.

(Los dos Tigres regresan al Kremlin puesto que ya era tarde y los dos duermen pensando en que hacer para cambiar esos pensamientos)

**Lo siento por tardar me en volver pero pronto tendréis mas de esta historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**UNA RESPUESTA QUE TRAE A UN PROBLEMA MAYOR**

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro furiosos y po salieron a recorrer le enorme capital rusa dejando a cierta pareja de tigres completamente solos Tigresa se hallaba sola en su habitación meditando y Alejandro se hallaba caminando por el recinto el kremlin solo que esta vez debido al invierno se hallaba con un traje rojo como el de los cosacos rusos junto con sus inseparables botas negras y un sombrero ruso se encontraba pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Tigresa el día anterior sabia bien que la mejor forma de poner fin a esas ridículas limitaciones producto del pensamiento autoritario y discriminatorio de los europeos del momento era poniendo el ejemplo pero surgía una dificultad aun mayor puesto que no hay mejor ejemplo para ese problema que el matrimonio entre dos personas diferentes tanto en cuerpo y comportamiento pero que aun así se amaban el problema era por parte de Tigresa es que pese a que ella también lo ama ella al ser parte de los cinco furiosos estaba forzada a ausentarse durante largos periodos de tiempo por sus deberes como protectores del valle de la paz y de china lo cual no seria muy saludable para su relación y a la vez sabían que ella no podría dejar la única forma de vida que ha conocido para tener una familia propia y no seria justo para nadie que esto sucediera para Alejandro el problema era mayor pues el con el fin de permanecer con tigresa tendría que abandonar su forma de vida lo cual a su vez seria muy difícil la posibilidad de crear y mantener una familia no por tigresa ni por el pues los dos pueden cuidar sen solos sino por algo que pude que en un futuro no muy lejano ocurra y es la posible presencia de cachorros de tigre pero sin importar las dificultades y los sacrificios lo importante era que el la amaba era eso lo único que importaba pero claro para que ellos estuviesen juntos tendrían que tener la aprobación de shifu y los demás furiosos junto con Po pero también Tigresa tendria que estar dispuesta a unir su vida con la de Alejandro después de pensar durante otro rato Alejandro se dirijo hacia donde se hallaba el maestro shifu el cual se hallaba en las afueras de la ciudad en un lugar apartado meditando cuando logro encontrarse con el el tigre usualmente alegre pero serio estaba mas nervioso que nunca debido a lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Alejandro: maestro shifu podríamos hablar de algo muy importante.

Shifu: ¿De que se trata?

Alejandro: se que usted y los demás furiosos e incluso po están sorprendidos por el comportamiento de tigresa y el mio en estas semanas pero tengo que confesarte no solo yo sino también tigresa hemos estado saliendo y ahora yo no solo la considero una muy buen guerrera y estudiante pero claro eso usted ya lo sabe sino que tengo que decirle que la amo demasiado y espero su aprobación ademas de que deseo proponerle matrimonio y ya que usted es su maestro y padre adoptivo debo saber su respuesta.

(Tras un largo tiempo y de silencio y reflexión el panda rojo da su respuesta)

Shifu: Tus palabras son sinceras y confió en que podrás ser alguien adecuado para mi mejor alumna e hija pero para tener mi aprobación solo deseo algo sencillo y es que tigresa también desee el matrimonio y este dispuesta y aceptar esa nueva forma de vida pero también con la condición de que sean sinceros y fieles entre ustedes y que no se olviden de nosotros.

Alejandro: Yo a ustedes jamas los olvidare pues se que son de corazón puro y sincero ademas de que ahora hay una hermosa tigresa a quien amo y mientras estemos juntos jamas los olvidare ustedes son y serán mis grandes amigos y se que tal vez con el tiempo los demás furiosos , po y usted maestro shifu logren encontrar también a alguien a quien amar y es mas siempre tendran mi ayuda y apoyo cuando la necesiten.

(El panda rojo y el tigre blanco regresan a al ciudad justo en ese momento los demás guerreros habían regresado de largo paseo por la ciudad todos retornaron al Kremlin pero ninguno esperaba lo que habría de vez allí todos los guerreros a excepción de tigresa que aun se hallaba en plena meditación se reunieron en torno al maestro shifu)

Shifu: Estudiantes en el día de hoy puede que ocurra un acontecimiento muy importante para el palacio de jade para China y para Rusia pero necesito hablar antes con ustedes en total privacidad ninguno de ustedes podrá decirle a nadie sobre esta conversación en especial tigresa y solo podrán revelarlo cuando llegue el momento adecuado ¿ A quedado claro?

Todos: Si Maestro Shifu.

Shifu: Muy bien.

(El panda rojo se retira junto con sus estudiantes no sin antes desearle buena suerte al tigre blanco el cual se dirige a una de las habitaciones luego de tocar la puerta es recibido por aquella hermosa tigresa anaranjada lentamente el tigre se sienta junto a ella en el borde de la cama los dos se miran a los ojos durante un tiempo para luego conversar a solas)

Alejandro:(Nervioso) Este... yo... Vine para hacerte una pregunta

Tigresa:¿Que clase de pregunta?

Alejandro: Es una pregunta muy personal y es ademas la mas importante de mi vida.

(La joven maestra muestra una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con ansiedad como si ya estuviese enterada de a donde terminara la conversación)

Alejandro: Se que no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos pero en ese tiempo logramos conocernos el uno al otro así que seré sincero tigresa eres la chica mas fuerte,talentosa,independiente,sincera y sobre todo hermosa que he conocido y es por eso estoy aquí hoy revelando mis sentimientos e intenciones tigresa serias mi esposa y zarina.

(El silencio se hizo en la habitación pero tras un tiempo fue interrumpido por algo inesperado la maestra tomo al tigre por los brazos y luego lo inmovilizo en la cama el pobre tigre cerro los ojos esperando recibir un golpe y palabras crueles pero no fue así solo sintió los labios de tigresa atrapados con los suyos y vio que la hembra rodeaba su cuerpo con sus dos patas y su cola ; el joven tigre hizo lo propio con ella y de repente sintió el sonido de los cordones del camisón de tigresa al desatarse)

Alejandro: ¿ Podrías tigresa esperar a que se realizen las fiestas antes de llegar a eso?

Tigresa: (Atando de nuevo los cordones) Muy bien esperare pero tras las fiestas me dejaras hacer lo que desee contigo.

Alejandro: Esta bien pero si tras eso ocurre algo que te desagrade no pienso asumir todas las consecuencias.

(Tras la pequeña discusión si es que así se le puede llamar el tigre blanco toma un anillo de oro con un rara diamante azul y lo inserta lenta y suavemente en uno de los dedos de la maestra tras esto la pareja de tigres se dirigen a la cocina donde se unen a los demás para la cena)

Mantis: Por fin aparecen Tigresa y Alejandro.

Los dos tigres: (Algo enojados) Hola mantis

Grulla:Solo por curiosidad por que se tardaron tanto.

Tigresa: Solo estábamos conversando

Shifu: (Actuando como si no estuviese enterado) ¿Tigresa que es esa joya que traes en una de tus patas?

Tigresa:(Muy nerviosa) Es solo un regalo

Shifu: ¿Un regalo de?

Tigresa:(Respira profundo y luego habla) Muy bien maestro me rindo es un anillo de compromiso.

(Instantáneamente todos escupen lo que estaban bebiendo a excepción de shifu y Alejandro)

Mono y mantis:¿Que diablos?

Grulla vibora y po:!WOW¡ Felicidades por su compromiso algo acelerado

Mono y Mantis : ¿Piensan tener cachorros?

(Tigresa escupe su bebida sobre mantis y le da un zarpaso en el rostro a mono)

Tigresa: Que ocurre con ustedes dos creen que pienso quedar embarazada.

Po: Pues al ser ambos tigres y estar comprometidos creo que sucederá en poco tiempo.

(Po recibe una mirada asesina de tigresa y un asustado panda sale llorando directo a su habitación poco tiempo después los demás hacen lo mismo y quedan solo la feliz pareja y el panda rojo)

Shifu: Felicitaciones mi tigresita

(Tigresa se sonroja y Alejandro solo sonríe)

Shifu: Tigresa ya es momento de que te adaptes y comenzaran mudándose los dos a la misma habitación pero eso si no pienso escuchar rugidos a altas horas de la noche si saben a lo que me refiero.

Tigresa y Alejandro:(Al unisono) Si señor nada de eso hasta la luna de miel

Shifu: Correcto y así debe ser.

(El panda rojo abandona el comedor y regresa a su habitación)

Alejendro: Tiene razón el maestro shifu pero Tigresa estas segura que podrás resistir.

Tigresa: Te lo prometí hace poco tiempo y lo cumpliré pero eres tú el que debería preguntarse si podrá resistir.

Alejandro: (Mirando a tigresa a los ojos) He resistido en mas de una ocasión ¿por que seria diferente ahora?

Tigresa: Porque ahora vamos a casarnos.

Alejandro: Tienes razón intentare resistirme

(Los dos tigres se dirigen a su nueva habitación que es la habitación del Zar y antes Tigresa regresa a su habitación toma sus pertenencias y entra en su nueva habitación)

**Bien amigos aqui esta otro capitulo por cierto recibo ideas y sugerencias**

**Estos dos felinos me recuerdan a una telenovela de mi pais pues la unica que he visto en mi vida y dos personajes principales**

**Alejandro(. Justo, ético, educado, decente, caballeroso y de corazón noble.)=Alejo Sabarian y Tigresa(Valiente, impertinente, impulsiva, pero también es una mujer muy humana, sensible, llena de errores, de contradicciones; no se queda callada ante nada, es frentera a morir (una cualidad que a veces se le convierte en defecto)=Policarpa Salavarrieta "La pola" Cualquier lationamericano conoce o ha oido hablar de estos personajes por ello como dice una famosa frase "Quien no conoce su Historia esta condenado a Repetirla.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una pequeña proposición**

Los días pasaban y nuestros dos felinos veían acercarse el día de su unión despertaron un día como cualquier otro juntos salieron a cenar pasaron tiempo con los demás en fin lo que hacen diariamente nuestros héroes en el valle.

Tigresa: Solo quedan unos días para poder estar juntos.

Alejandro: Por supuesto y espero que pasen pronto para que seas mi gran y hermosa gatita.

Tigres: Y tu mi gran y fuerte tigre.

Alejandro: Sabes los demás tienen en parte algo de razón sobre nuestra relación.

tigresa: A si ¿En que tienen razón?

Alejandro:(Nervioso) Eh...ellos...

Tigresa: Vamos dímelo pues no debería haber secretos entre nosotros.

Alejandro. Se trata de los cachorros ¿Quieres tenerlos?

Tigresa: Yo quiero pero no quisiera pasar por los inconvenientes del embrazo ni por el dolor del parto ademas también soy una de los cinco furiosos y los cachorros serian un gran obstáculo.

Alejandro: Si el embarazo y el parto son muy difíciles de manejar ademas yo puedo cuidar de los cachorros pues soy su padre y es mi obligación pues si no lo hiciera mejor seria no ser padre.

Tigresa: ¿Estas seguro de que puedes conmigo durante el embarazo y el parto junto con la paternidad?

Alejandro: !Por supuesto¡ Ademas sino pudiese crees tu que estaríamos hablando ahora de cachorros.

Tigresa: En eso tienes toda la razón.

Alejandro: Eres tan hermosa que tendrás cuantos desees ademas te amo tanto que escribí esto para ti.

Tigresa:(Algo entusiasmada) ¿Que es?

Alejandro: Solo un poema que escribí mostrando tu belleza y cuanto te amo.

Tigresa: !Oh¡ Gracias cariño pero no tenias que hacerlo.

Alejandro: Yo incisto ahora esto es mi para mi mas única y amada esposa (El joven tigre comieza a leer su poema y la joven tigresa se anmora aun mas de el con cada palabra)

BELLA,  
como en la piedra fresca  
del manantial, el agua  
abre un ancho relámpago de espuma,  
así es la sonrisa en tu rostro,  
bella.

Bella,  
de finas manos y delgados pies  
como un caballito de plata,  
andando, flor del mundo,  
así te veo,  
bella.

Bella,  
con un nido de cobre enmarañado  
en tu cabeza, un nido  
color de miel sombría  
donde mi corazón arde y reposa,  
bella.

Bella,  
no te caben los ojos en la cara,  
no te caben los ojos en la tierra.  
Hay países, hay ríos  
en tus ojos,  
mi patria está en tus ojos,  
yo camino por ellos,  
ellos dan luz al mundo  
por donde yo camino,  
bella.

Bella,  
tu cintura  
la hizo mi brazo como un río cuando  
pasó mil años por tu dulce cuerpo,  
bella.

Bella,  
no hay nada como tus caderas,  
tal vez la tierra tiene  
en algún sitio oculto  
la curva y el aroma de tu cuerpo,  
tal vez en algún sitio,  
bella.

Bella, mi bella,  
tu voz, tu piel, tus uñas  
bella, mi bella,  
tu ser, tu luz, tu sombra,  
bella,  
todo eso es mío, bella,  
todo eso es mío, mía,  
cuando andas o reposas,  
cuando cantas o duermes,  
cuando sufres o sueñas,  
siempre,  
cuando estás cerca o lejos,  
siempre,  
eres mía, mi bella,  
siempre.

Tigresa:Es muy hermoso y dice muchas cosas ciertas de mi.

Alejandro: Ademas dice lo mucho que te amo también hay otro.

Alejandro:

Dos cuerpos frente a frente  
son a veces dos olas  
y la noche es océano.

Dos cuerpos frente a frente  
son a veces dos piedras  
y la noche desierto.

Dos cuerpos frente a frente  
son a veces raíces  
en la noche enlazadas.

Dos cuerpos frente a frente  
son a veces navajas  
y la noche relámpago.

Dos cuerpos frente a frente  
son dos astros que caen  
en un cielo vacío.

Tigresa: !OH¡ ESE TAMBIÉN ES HERMOSO PERO YA DETENTE QUE ME DAN GANAS DE HACER LOS CACHORROS EN ESTE MOMENTO.

Alejandro: Gatita traviesa bueno ya me detengo antes de que suceda faltando solo unos días para la boda.

(Los dos tigres regresan a su hogar junto con los demás maestros luego de una cena y algunas palabras amorosas todos consumidos por el sueño se dan las buenas noches y regresan a sus habitaciones.)

**AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO PERDON PERO LA ESCCUELA ES TODO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA POR ESO LA TARDANZA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PROBLEMAS EXTERNOS Y COSAS A CONOCER.**

**EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO**

**PARÍS (FRANCIA)**

Los parisinos se reúnen en la plaza principal entre ellos hay pumas, linces ,tigrillos ,jaguares no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido por parte de los habitantes de repente lentamente aparece un carruaje cerrado y se estaciona en la plaza de allí sale un león (Extrañamente parecido al león de Madagascar)

Este león vestía unas ropas muy elegantes de telas finas unas pequeñas botas pero a su vez su mirada es triste y vacía lentamente se aleja del carruaje y es escoltado por dos guardias hacia una plataforma sobre ella se encuentra un puma de pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca con unas manchas de sangre en ella junto a el hay una máquina que consistía en un armazón de dos montantes verticales unidos en su parte superior por un travesaño que sostiene en alto una cuchilla de acero con forma triangular con un lastre de plomo en su parte superior. En su parte inferior se dispone un cepo de dos medias lunas de las cuales la superior es móvil. Justo detrás de la máquina hay una plancha de madera que actúa como báscula.

El león es acostado sobre la báscula posterior y empujado al trangallo o cepo, donde su cuello queda aprisionado el puma acciona un resorte y la cuchilla cae sobre el león.

Al principio hay un silencio total pero después comienzan a escucharse voces muy animadas y muchos levantan en alto una bandera tricolor (Azul, Blanco, rojo) y muchos otros mencionan las palabras: «_Liberté, égalité, fraternité_»

**DE VUELTA EN RUSIA**

En moscu los rusos se preparan para las festividades que se acercan.

Tigresa:¿Que es todo esto?

Alejandro: Es solo que nos estamos preparando para las celebraciones.

Tigresa: Y Cuales Celebraciones hay aqui en Rusia

Alejandro: Te nombrare las mas importantes y algunas cosas que debes conocer de Nosotros

Tigresa: Muy bien tienes mi atencion

Alejandro: Muy Bien entonces comencemos:

**El Día de los Hombres** (23 de Febrero). Este es también el día de todos los ejércitos. Todos los hombres de Rusia, pueden ser llamados a filas para defender a su país, incluso los reservistas, así que todos los hombres celebran este día. En este día, las mujeres suelen hacer pequeños regalos a los hombres.

**El Día de las Mujeres** (8 de Marzo). En este día los hombres hacen regalos a las mujeres, normalmente flores. También se supone que este día el hombre debe de hacer todas las tareas del hogar. Esto está bastante bien: al menos una vez al año, la mujer puede tomarse un descanso y olvidarse de lavar platos, cocinar, cuidar a los niños y puede coger una revista y relajarse en el sofá.

El 1 de Abril es el "no oficial"** Día de la Risa**. La gente se cuenta chistes mutuamente y se gasta pequeñas bromas. El lema de este día es: "No te fíes de nadie el 1 de Abril" ("Pervoye aprelya - nikomu ne veryu" - "1 de abril no creo a nadie").

A los rusos les encantan las festividades y celebraciones. Han adoptado las celebraciones occidentales como el día de San Valentín, las Navidades católicas (celebran dos veces las Navidades: la Católica (25 Diciembre) y la Ortodoxa(7 Enero) y el día de Halloween. También aprecian el Año Nuevo Chino y las celebraciones Musulmanes y Judías, ya que los rusos son muy tolerantes hacia otras religiones.

Tigresa: ¿Entonces hay algunas celebraciones que compartimos?

Alejandro: Si es cierto

Tigresa: Y ¿Que debo conocer de los rusos?

Alejendro: Bien ademas de las celebraciones tambien debes entender que Rusia tiene una larga historia y tradición y los rusos se sienten muy orgullosos de ella. Los rusos se consideran a sí mismos como una nación muy culta. En Rusia se lee muchísimo. Los libros son muy baratos, y una persona puede comprar de 5 a 10 libros mensuales sin que suponga una gran carga a la economía familiar.

Al mismo tiempo, la mayoría de los rusos no tienen lo que llaman el Occidente "Buenos modales". Sus modales no son malos, son simplemente modales rusos. Rusia es un continente duro y los rusos, normalmente, no dudan en decir las cosas en un modo que no deje lugar a mal entendidos. Los rusos somos muy directos. Cuando se ven o se llaman por teléfono, no pierden el tiempo con preguntas como "¿Cómo te encuentras?" y van directamente al grano. No es que seamos rudos, sino que simplemente es un modo de hacer las cosas.

Esto no significa que no guarden las formas en acontecimientos sociales o que sean mal educados. Muy al contrario, un ruso o en nuestro caso una mujer rusa sabe perfectamente mantener las formas en muy diferentes situaciones: una comida familiar o de trabajo, un acontecimiento cultural etc. Los rusos son personas muy bien educadas. Siempre se dirigirán a un tercero formalmente y no lo tuteará hasta que se establezca una relación de franca amistad. Tienen un gran respeto por la familia y por las normas familiares. Los rusos son personas directas, francas y muy respetuosas.

La mayoría de los rusos se consideran a sí mismos como creyentes, y pertenecen a la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa.

A los rusos les gusta hacer hincapié en su actitud tan diferente que tienen hacia los valores materiales, y se consideran a sí mismos sinceros, cordiales y comprensivos. Les gusta hablar acerca de los "misterios del alma rusa" y repiten una famosa frase de un autor ruso: "No puedes entender a Rusia sólo con tu mente." La gran mayoría de los rusos juzga al prójimo por lo que ES no por lo que TIENE. Prefieren ver los valores morales de una persona, que el coche que tiene esa persona.

Por norma general, los rusos aman a su país. Lo pueden criticar de forma severa, pero si tú intentas criticar a Rusia, la defenderán furiosamente. Ellos se sienten ciudadanos de uno de los países más grandes del mundo y están muy orgullosos de ello.

Tigresa: !WOW¡ Varias cosas que debo conocer

Alejandro: Si aunque debes admitirlo eres toda una rusa.

Tigresa:¿ A que te refieres?

Alejandro: A que tu actitud es como la nuestra o ¿acaso me equivoco?

Tigresa: Tienes Razón.

Alejandro: si que la tengo si que la tengo.

**Aqui tienen el capitulo espero comenten eso si sin palabrotas ni nada que ofenda.**


End file.
